Desasosiego
by ddeiSmile
Summary: Entrar en ella y sentir como me humedecía, me estrechaba y calentaba, fue el punto culminante: Seria mía.


Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**Advertencia**: Lemon. No creo, pero digamos que un poco de ooc.  
**Extensión**: 1.254 palabras. Capítulo único (Oneshot)  
**Dedicación**: A Sabaku no Gaara, por su cumpleaños: 19/01.

* * *

**D**esasosiego.  
Capítulo I.  
—_ddeiSmile_—

* * *

Sus ojos puros y claros brillaban en la oscuridad, me pregunte si los míos reflejaban el hambre que sentía por ella.

Pasé mi mano derecha por su hombro y el vestido de seda se deslizó hasta el suelo. Ella tembló y yo me encogí, era hermosa, la visión más exquisita que jamás había tenido frente a mí.

Ella retrocedió y yo avance, desvío la mirada y de forma automática tome su mejilla y atraje su rostro hasta el mío. Ella pareció asustarse cuando uní nuestros labios, la sostuve con firmeza de la cintura y junte nuestros cuerpos.

No sabia si aquello estaba bien, pero el sentirla tan cerca y saborear sus finos labios produjo en mi una sensación tan placentera que no pude separarme. Ella intentó alejarse, sin embargo no se lo permití. No podía dejar ese embriagante sabor.

Poco a poco pareció relajarse, tanto que perdió el equilibrio, la sostuve con fuerza por la cintura para mantenerla en pie y en ese suave movimiento ella me aferró y deslizó sus pequeñas manos por mis cabellos.

Se estremeció cuando mi lengua pasó por sus labios, no me detuve y me introduje en su boca, rozando su lengua con la mía. Pasé mis manos por su piel, estaba suave, casi aterciopelada.

Ella suspiró entre mis labios.

Sus manos se deslizaron con algo de temor por mi pecho, intentó soltar mi chaleco sin mucho éxito. Me separe, muy a mi pesar, para observarla, y el ver como se cohibía ante mi mirada, me enterneció. Sin alejar mis ojos de los suyos me deshice por completo del chaleco gris, abrí mi traje el cual cayó al suelo junto a las correas.

Ella pareció no poder alejar sus ojos de mi cuerpo y por alguna extraña razón aquello me agradó.

Hice unos sellos y ella retrocedió asustada, tropezó y cayó sentada en la cama. Clave mis ojos en los suyos mientras la arena que cubría mi cuerpo entraba en la calabaza. Avance hacia ella mientras abría mis pantalones y me pregunté cómo me veía. ¿Se notaría mi falta de experiencia? ¿Notaría que ésta era mi primera vez con una mujer?

Me deslicé entre sus piernas, abrió los ojos con terror y decidí que hablar estaría bien, pero ¿Hablar de qué?

—Tienes miedo...

Ella no respondió, era una afirmación, aquello era su sí.

Deslicé mi mano por su pierna y seguí subiendo, rozándo su abdomen, mis labios estaban desesperados por besarla, era simple instinto, un instinto agobiante. Sentía una fuerte tensión en mi ingle y al empujarme contra ella pude notar que estaba excitado, mi pene estaba hinchado.

—Tienes miedo...  
Afirmó.  
—Un Kage no debe temer.  
—Un Kage e-es un humano...

Clave mis ojos y los suyos brillaron, estaba aterrado de lastimarla, asustado de poder cometer algún error, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía vulnerable.

Ella me besó, ahogué un suspiro de placer en el fondo de mi garganta mientras me hundía más en ella, sus labios se alejaron de los míos y expuso su cuello profiriendo un suave jadeo. Comencé a besarla cerca de su oído, siguiendo la línea de la garganta, mi lengua se movía con una maestría desconocida para mí, succionaba con hambre su cuello mientras mis manos la acariciaban, desde sus tobillos hasta sus senos.

Hinata arqueó su espalda, hecho que aproveché para deslizar mis manos bajo ella, mi curiosidad me hizo bajar, besando su pecho, su abdomen, saboreando su piel, mientras mis manos jugueteaban con el brasier, el cual, sin poder evitarlo, solté.

Ella se tensó y buscó mis ojos, desde su abdomen comencé a bajar el brasier, dándole la seguridad que me faltaba.

Al observarla sin la prenda me sentí más hambriento que antes, dudé si eran simples ansias ó si ella me enloquecía.

Mis labios se posaron en sus senos y ella gimió muy suavemente, sin dudarlo cubrí uno de ellos con mi boca, deslizando mi lengua y succionando su botón rosa. Ella clavó sus manos en mis cabellos, como si buscara de donde sostenerse, mi mano derecha acariciaba su seno libre, el cual lamía de vez en cuando.

Buscó mis labios y los atrapó.

De un momento para otro mis pantalones habían terminado en el suelo, sus piernas en mi cadera y sus manos en mi espalda, mi ingle se rozaba con la suya y sentía arder mi cuerpo. No sabía si estaría bien dar el siguiente paso.

—G-Gaara...

Me estremecí al escucharla, fijé mis ojos en los suyos, nuestras respiraciones estaban aceleradas, su pecho desnudo me llamaba mientras subía y bajaba.

—Entra en mí, por fa-avor...

Aquello me derrotó por completo, alcé mi cuerpo, admiré su delicada figura y me relamí en el interior, con suavidad deslicé fuera sus pequeñas bragas de encaje, ella se sonrojó ó al menos era lo que me dejaba ver la oscuridad de la habitación y la leve iluminación de la luna.

Con algo de pudor retiré mi ropa interior, me sentí apenado, pero sus ojos brillaron de una manera tan salvaje que me hizo dudar si ella era la Hinata tierna que había conocido hace poco.

Me recibió de brazos abiertos.

—¿Lista?  
—Sí... Entra.

Y lo hice.

Estaba tan húmeda que no me produjo problemas, hasta que algo parecido a una barrera me detuvo. Empujé con fuerza y ella gimió clavando sus uñas en mí.

Busqué sus ojos y al encontrarlos me aterroricé.

Estaba llorando.

Me salí de ella, sin embargo no me dejó alejarme.

—Tranquilo. Es normal —respiró con dificultad.

—No, te lastime.  
Ella negó  
—Es normal, entra, por favor —tartamudeó.

Sus ojos brillaban de convicción, ese deseo que la envolvían, su seguridad y mi deseo me doblegaron. Volví a penetrarla con lentitud.

Entrar en ella y sentir como me humedecía, me estrechaba y calentaba, fue el punto culminante: _sería mía. De nadie más._

No me dejó respirar, sus labios me atraparon y yo le devolví el beso, comiéndola por completo, allí inicié un suave vaivén

Ella suspiró, la apreté con fuerza por los muslos y comencé un suave movimiento que se fue acelerando ante la necesidad de más, ante sus gemidos y suspiros que me exigían aumentar, hundirme hasta ya no poder en su interior. Llevé mis labios hasta sus senos los cuales comencé a lamer. Y sin detener las caricias la tomé con firmeza de la cintura e invertimos posiciones dejando su sensual cuerpo sobre mí.

Ella comenzó a moverse y yo junto a ella. Sus pechos bailaban con el ritmo de cada penetración, cargada de electricidad que aumentaba mis sentidos.

Sus ojos me hechizaban y su cuerpo me enloquecía, cada vez me apretaba más, sus labios recorrían mi pecho y cuello.

Cuando el clímax nos acechaba me salí de ella. Mi pene ardía, la volteé dejándola boca-abajo y de un golpe la volví a penetrar, las sensaciones se repitieron.

Ambos jadeamos por el placer. Sus manos se clavaron en las sabanas mientras yo buscaba el clímax definitivo, me aferre a sus glúteos y me incline desplegando suaves besos en su espalda.

Hinata comenzó a gemir mi nombre, cada vez más fuerte, gruñí de placer y cuando pensaba que no podría más ella explotó apretándome, hundiéndome más en su interior

No pude mucho más, me dejé llevar por la liberación del orgasmo.

* * *

Abrí mis ojos. Un nuevo día y ella estaba en mis brazos, esa había sido la noche más larga de toda mi vida, lo hicimos sin parar, hasta llegar el amanecer, entendí que un matrimonio forzado no estaba tan mal y menos si era Hinata mi esposa.

* * *

(**Aquí**)

_Lamento si ha quedado corto, lo he hecho por mi celular y no veo lo extenso que quedó._

_Le he puesto Desasosiego por el miedo que Gaara siente, un miedo compartido entre él y Hinata.  
_

* * *

Corregido: Marzo/31 - 2010 (Agosto/22)-.


End file.
